A Visit to Remember
by Ladyofthewhitelotus
Summary: Something incredible happens when Robert Langdon goes to visit India. He never thought a working visit could change his life so much. How? Read on to know... P.S:Please read my story and let me know what you like/dislike. It is pointless to keep on writing without knowing your opinion. There might be a few things about India and her culture you may not know about, so please ask!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I

Rashmi still couldn't believe the man sitting across her was real. She still couldn't believe she was talking to her childhood hero. She still couldn't believe she had spent a whole day with the renowned Harvard professor, in his famous Harris Tweed jacket and Mickey Mouse watch.

Rashmi still couldn't believe that Robert Langdon was there, in her city, Kolkata. He was there as the special guest in the annual conference of the Indian History Congress. And she was the lucky one to be selected to be his guide for the day.

The day Rashmi's head at the University, Prof. Basu, broke the news to her, she did not know how to react. Should she be proud of herself that she is meeting the art historian and symbologist? Or should she be jumping up and down, squealing like a little girl that she would be meeting Robert Langdon?

"So, why did you decide to take up art history? " Robert asked her, while taking another sip of his drink.

Rashmi did not answer. She was busy admiring Robert's charmingly handsome face and sultry baritone voice. How could he maintain this erudite charm even when her was close to 60? A bit like Girish Karnad, she thought.

Robert snapped his fingers, "Rashmi, are you listening?"

Rashmi came back to earth again. "Yes, so what were you saying?"

"Why did you take up art history?"

"Me, I don't know really. Maybe because I fell in love with it. Actually, I always had a passion for history. Combine that with my love for art, you get a match made in heaven." Rashmi punctuated with a smile. She took a sip of her drink.

"So, are you still studying or….."

"No, I have completed my doctorate in Buddhist Art. I am teaching at the University since the last two years. "

Robert looked impressed by her answer. "It's nice to see young people like you taking an interest in the field. You are lucky. You already have such a vast treasure to explore."

Rashmi was trying to play it cool, but underneath there were butterflies fluttering in her stomach. Those butterflies were let out of their cage this morning when she had gone to the Dumdum airport to receive Robert Langdon. And they were still fluttering at the end of the busy day when both of them were sitting at a restaurant, having dinner. Rashmi had made such a fuss over what to wear for the evening rendezvous, which was quite unlike her. She finally settled on a black dress and amethyst earrings she bought a few months ago.

"Are you interested in Indian art or religious symbology? I don't recollect you speaking on this topic before today?" Rashmi asked him.

"Oh yes! I was always interested in Hindu symbology. Especially, the concept of Sacred Feminine in Hinduism. It's just that I never got a chance to research deeper on it. This visit gave me the opportunity to do so."

" Well then mr. Langdon, you must go to Benaras. You'll get plenty to research there. And a good guide who knows around the place would be wonderful"

Robert seemed interested. Rashmi wanted to pat on her back for that.

"You've been to Benaras?" Robert asked.

"Plenty of times. My Grandmother used to make an annual pilgrimage there, sometimes we would accompany her. She resides there now, in her guru's _ashram_. I also went there for my research work in Sarnath, a place nearby where Buddha is said to have given his first sermon. I love the river, the old town feel, the narrow streets and ancient buildings. I am not religious at all, but you know. I fell in love with that place. It's beautiful."

Rashmi's eyes always twinkled whenever she spoke of Benaras. Not only her childhood memories where associated with that place, but also another, very special one. She had first met Adarsh on the banks of the river Ganga in Benaras. In Assi Ghat, she still remembers clearly. That was four years before they parted ways amicably. He went away to study in London. But Rashmi could live with the sweet memories. She has been doing this for the past year or so.

"Well then I found my guide. Would you come with me to Benaras, Rashmi?" Robert Langdon asked Rashmi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

Two days after the wonderful evening in Kolkata, Rashmi Banerjee and Robert Langdon were walking down the newly-inaugurated terminal at Lal Bahadur Shastri International Airport at Benaras. Robert was in his usual jacket and trousers whereas Rashmi was in a lilac wool cardigan and jeans. It was only October, but there was a slight chill in the air.

By now, Rashmi was feeling much more steady and comfortable with Robert now. They hit it off like old friends in the flight. They discussed about everything starting from art, history, their work, their families and lives.

She was amazed by Robert's warmth and humility. He had none of the arrogance and stiff upper-lip of serious intellectuals. He also discussed about Harvard, his books, his work and his interests. She sat listening to him enraptured.

Coming out of the airport, Rashmi booked a cab which took both of them to their hotel in the city centre. Rashmi was so happy to be in Benaras, happier even to be here with Robert. Throughout the journey, she excitedly pointed out the buildings, temples, mosques and shops to Robert, who was more than happy to listen to her.

In the evening, after lunch, Rashmi and Robert went out for a stroll. They started from their hotel and walked along the streets, markets and banks. The shops selling souvenirs and little trinkets along the ghats were illuminated in bright LED lights, the narrow streets and were packed with people- locals and tourists alike. The only vehicles were cycles and rickshaws, and sometimes a car. Robert was really shocked to see stray cows and dogs roaming about the streets.

Talking, strolling and exploring, Rashmi and Robert reached the southern most ghat of Benaras- Assi ghat. This one was very popular with tourists and researchers and mostly occupied by long-term foreign students.

They were just in time for the _sandhya aarti_. Robert was mesmerized and constantly asked Rashmi about this ritual or that. She answered whatever she knew.

"I'll take you to meet Prof. Chandra Prakash Pandey. He teaches Economics at Benaras Hindu University. I have known him for a longtime, he was my father's friend. He can tell you a lot more about the aarti and puja and all…"

After the _aarti_ ended and most of the spectators departed, Rashmi and Robert sat on one of the steps of the ghat. Finally they could be at peace away from the cacophony of the streets. The cool river breeze blew on their faces and tousled their hair. In the distance they could see the other side of the river, the lights, the boats and all. Above them was the clear night sky with the glistening full moon. Rashmi looked at Robert. He looked even more handsome than she last remembers.

"So, Robert how do you like the town?" she asked.

"It's noisy yes, but so beautiful. So lively, bright and colourful. I think I would have never known the real face of India if I did not come here.

"That's a really lovely thing to say. But there's a lot more." Rashmi said. Pointing towards the north she said, " There, that way, is Dasashwamedh Ghat -The most sacred of them all. We'll go there tomorrow. And also to the revered Kashi Vishwanath temple. And that way…."

Suddenly, a realization struck her. It struck her hard. She was back in Assi Ghat. After all those years she met, loved and broke up with Adarsh. Being back at Assi Ghat made her painfully aware of the reality.

Suddenly, the smile on her face and twinkle from her eyes were gone. Robert noticed it.

"What happened Rashmi? Anything wrong?" He sounded concerned.

"No nothing." she replied and turned away.

Robert felt a bit uneasy on asking that question. It was not as if he and Rashmi were old friends. "You can share it with me…." Rashmi turned back to face him. "...like if you want to…"

His care and concern touched Rashmi. It moistened her eyes. "Actually, Assi Ghat reminded me of something." she said, wiping away a tear.

"Heartbreak?"

"How did you understand, Mr. Langdon?"

"Well, I do. Secondly, call me Robert."

Rashmi felt so overwhelmed that all she wanted was to throw her arms around Robert and cry her heart out. But she restrained herself. Instead she told Robert the Adarsh story.

"Adarsh Rehman and I met here, in this ghat, five years back. I had come for a research trip and so did he. He also lived in Kolkata like me, but his family hailed from somewhere else. His mother was Afghan and he grew up in Tehran. We instantly hit it off. But never knew when we fell in love. Everything was so perfect...and then a call came from LSE. He had to leave. We had to break up."

None of them said a word for the next few minutes. Only the breeze spoke. Then Robert placed his hand on Rashmi's and said, " I understand your feelings. I have gone through that too. Trust me to fall for women living across the continent!"

Rashmi laughed out loud. So did Robert. Their hands were still entangled with one another.

The mood was lightened. Both of them were back to their own selves and continued chatting like before.

For a moment Rashmi turned back, and saw something that left her stunned. Or rather, she saw _someone_. A man in the crowd on the upper steps, staring at Robert and herself sitting with his steel grey eyes. The man looked to be around Rashmi's age, maybe 35 or so. He was tall, classically handsome and had a tuft of light brown hair carefully combed back.

Rashmi immediately recognized him. However before she could do anything, the man disappeared into the crowd.

Rashmi could think only one thing, "Was that…Adarsh?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III**

An hour later, Rashmi and Robert were back in their hotel. It was almost time for dinner. Rashmi left bothering herself with what she saw at the ghat, it must have been somebody else. Or maybe she was thinking too much about Adarsh?

Rashmi asked Robert, "So Professor, what about dinner?"

"You are supposed to be the guide. Not me!" Robert replied playfully.

"Want to try so Indian cuisine? But let me warn you it could be too much for your American tongue."

"Was that a challenge?"

"If you take it as one…"

"Then, I _have_ to take it !'

Rashmi broke into laughter. "God! This man is completely different in the garb of a serious professor!" she thought.

The two of them walked into the rooftop restaurant of their hotel. Robert and Rashmi occupied a table at the far end of the place. In the distance, they could see the glittering skyline of one of the world's oldest inhabited towns. The tiny lights of the boats, the lights of the buildings, the glistening holy river, the full moon, the wide sky. Simply beautiful.

This part of the world was so different from all that Robert had seen. It was shocking to him an extent, crowd, traffic, wretched beggars, stray cattle, smelly streets and all. But that time, while sitting on the banks of the Ganga, Robert felt a sense of peace he hadn't felt for a long time. Perhaps the mystical powers of the river had effects on a un-religious man like him too.

All, Robert could do was to stare at the scene that lay before him.

"Only staring at all that beauty wouldn't satisfy your hunger, Professor." Rashmi herself was quite surprised by her cheekiness.

He looked away. "We must order something." Rashmi said.

Robert gestured her a 'go-ahead'. She ordered _aloo puri_ and some nice _achaar_. She specifically asked the waiter to put in less spice.

There meal was anything but silent. Rashmi was never tired of lecturing on history and mystery of the city. And Robert was always a patient listener.

"You know Mr. La.- sorry- Robert, Mark Twain described the city older than history, older than tradition, older even than legend, and looks twice as old as all of them put together."

"Well I'll say he got it absolutely on point." he said.

Rashmi added, "The Mughal Emperor Akbar was particularly fond of the town. He sort of initiated a cultural revival in Benaras."

"Interesting, for a Muslim ruler to patronise a town so strongly associated with Hinduism." Robert commented.

"Oh that's a misconception about the Mughals that everyone has. Akbar was a liberal. He had a Hindu wife, too." Rashmi looked towards the town's skyline, "That is what makes me so enchanted by the town. You'll find all sorts of people here, Hindus, Muslims, Buddhists, Jains, rich, poor, natives, foreigners- but all the lines blend together."

Robert was looking straight at Rashmi now, his startling blue eyes directly into hers. "You are good with your words. You write?"

" Not as much as you do ...but, yes, once in a while."

"I am often amazed by you. At such a young age you are so successful as an art historian. But then it doesn't show. You have such a lovely persona. And-"

"And?" Rashmi was curious.

"You look so beautiful too. You have such beautiful eyes."

The compliment made Rashmi blush inwardly. That's something she doesn't hear often. All beauty, if she had some, was of an earthly, modest sort. But then Robert's eyes made it clear he meant what he said.

Neither of them realized how time passed. After dinner, Robert and Rashmi sat in her room, drawing up a plan for the next morning. Rashmi got hold of a map and encircled the places they would visit. She then handed it over to Robert.

"Where is your grandmother's _ashram_?" Robert inquired.

Rashmi was stunned. "You remember?"

"Won't you like to visit her?"

"Yah, but I wouldn't want to waste your time."

"Well then, we must visit her." Rashmi was touched. "You are such a gentleman." she thought.

At that very moment, the telephone in the room rang. Robert picked it up. The two minute conversation with the hotel manager brought an expression on his face which Rashmi did not like at all.

"The manager is saying that there is somebody to meet us. The man says he knows us very well." Robert announced

"A visitor at this hour?" Rashmi inquired, quite baffled herself.

"We must go and check." he said and proceeded towards the door. Rashmi followed suite.

The two of them reached the reception in a few minutes, and were shocked to find what they did. The receptionist informed that the man had left after waiting for sometime.

"He said that he had some urgent business but he left a note for you ma'am." With this the receptionist passed a little chit of folded paper to Rashmi.

"Can you tell me what did he look like?" Robert asked the lady.

"I don't remember much but I can say he had beautiful grey eyes. Tall, fair like a hero.." with this she turned away to her computer.

By this time, Rashmi has completed reading the note. She was shook, she was cold.

"Robert…" she put her hand on his arm, "read this." She passed the note.

"_Rashmi, I hope you haven't forgotten me . Saw you today at the ghat. Have something important to talk about. It will be of interest to you, and to your new boyfriend. _

_Come and visit me at Assi Ghat tomorrow. Please do come. It's important. Very important. _

_Adarsh"_

All that Rashmi and Robert could was to look at each other, absolutely perplexed.


End file.
